Dakota North (Earth-616)
Real Name: Dakota North Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Private Investigator Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Head of Dakota North Investigations Base of Operations: Mobile, with branch offices in New York, Paris, Rome, and Tokyo Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Samuel "S.J." (father), Richard "Ricky" (brother) First Appearance: ''Dakota North'' #1 (June, 1986) History Dakota North is the daughter of Samuel J. North, a retired agent of an unnamed American intelligence agency. Little is known about Dakota North's early life, other than at a relatively young age she chose a career as a freelance private investigator. Her business is apparently quite successful, in that it currently supports four branch offices across the world. Her earliest recorded case involved being hired by famous fashion designer Luke Jacobson to guard both him and his newest designs. Her next case, which she took at the request of her father for his old friend, Major George C. Cooper, required her to guard a deadly sample of an experimental gas. However the gas, stored in a gold pen, ended up in the possession of Dakota's brother, who had been led to Europe by a spy. Dakota followed Ricky to Switzerland where she and her brother were captured by Sheik Ibn Bheik. They managed to escape, however the gas sample was released, killing the Sheik and all of his men. Dakota was next hired by a coalition of modeling firms to track down a serial killer dubbed the Slasher, who had been murdering fashion models with a straight razor. This led to Dakota guarding fashion models Elyse Nelson and Mary Jane Watson. During her guard Dakota met Spider-Man and the two cracked the case, learning that Ms. Nelson is the Slasher and saving Mary Jane's life. She was next hired by Jack Power (Mass Master) to clear children's author Jessie Wilcox Jones of theft charges. While investigating Dakota met the Punisher, who had been contacted by Jack's sister, Katie (Energizer). Working with the other heroes Jones' innocence was eventually proven. Some time later, during a day of shopping, Dakota became involved in a battle between the Wasp and King-Size, an Inhuman shape-shifter. Her next case led her to Chicago, where she was hired to gather information on the recently relocated Luke Cage. She ultimately befriended Cage, helping him with a situation involving his father and brother before she returned to New York. During the time when Malice, the former Dora Milaje once known as Nakia, sought to kill all those dear to the Black Panther, Dakota was hired by the Panther to safeguard Monica Lynne. Most recently, Dakota has been hired by the law firm Nelson & Murdock as an investigator and bodyguard. She was recommended to Foggy Nelson by her friend Jessica Jones, who previously held the position but has had to relinquish it due to her responsibilities as a new mother. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Blue-grey Hair: Red Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: * Dakota North is skilled in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Has trained herself to be extremely physically agile and moderately adept at gymnastics. * Her excellent physical condition provides her with reflexes, recovery time, and stamina above the norm for a woman of her physical age and build. * North is also proficient with a variety of firearms, and is an excellent marksman. Strength Level: Dakota North possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings *''Dakota North'' # 1, # 2, # 3, # 4, # 5. Related Articles * External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dakota_North References * ---- North, Dakota North, Dakota North, Dakota North, Dakota North, Dakota North, Dakota Category:Copy Edit